


Like a Dream

by weltall



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weltall/pseuds/weltall
Summary: 一天夜裡，Conner來到了Haytham位於紐約的住所，但他不記得自己是怎麼來到這裡的。





	Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 因為閱讀的趣味性不加註特定的警語，請審慎思考要不要讀下去，讀了說好不打作者。

1.

Connor站在房屋的屋頂上，眺望街道對面的位於鐵欄之後的建築。寒風在空中呼嘯而過，白雪不斷落在他的肩膀上，他理應感到寒冷，但奇怪的是他並不這麼覺得。

Connor記得他來到紐約是為了探查一處英軍的據點，卻不記得是怎麼來到這裡，等到他意識到的時候，人已經站在Haytham位於紐約的私人住所對面。

福吉谷一別之後，他再也沒見過他的父親。他無法接受Haytham早就知道是誰下令燒村卻瞞著他，把他當作一顆棋盤上的棋子般操弄，Kanen'tó:kon的死讓事情更加無法挽回。Charles Lee必須死，但是Connor知道Haytham絕對不會同意這一點，兩人再次見面，只有一個人能站著到最後。

他沒有去找對方，理所當然，Haytham也不會來找他。

既然如此，為什麼他現在會站在這裡？Connor思索著，腦中卻白茫茫一片，就像被濃霧遮蓋的森林，所有東西都模模糊糊的。最後他實在想不出來，而且他發現自己似乎也不是很在意這件事，所以十分乾脆地放棄繼續思考，而是一如既往地直接遵從內心的渴望行動。

他悄悄跳下屋頂，避開匆匆趕路回家的民眾和巡邏守衛的探查，翻過柵欄，越過草坪，如同一隻潛行的狩獵者，沒有驚動任何人。

攀爬這棟房子對他而言易如反掌，凸出的浮雕跟磚瓦讓他沒花多少力氣就踏上屋頂，他放輕腳步，踩在瓦片上無聲無息地走向Haytham書房的窗口。

Connor探頭看向窗內，書房內的擺設和他最後一次看到的一模一樣，沒有任何改變，就連他的父親正在做的事──坐在書桌前埋首寫字──也和以前他在這種時間來訪的時候一樣，彷彿他們的決裂和這段時間的分別從來不存在。

老傢伙沒有注意到他在窗外。Connor得意地咧嘴一笑。

他輕輕敲了兩下窗戶，不大聲，但是他相信Haytham一定會聽到，不然他的父親真的該考慮退休了。

Haytham猛然抬起頭看向窗口，Connor咧嘴一笑。看到是他，Haytham那張向來看不出什麼表情的臉上難得浮現震驚，一動也不動地瞪著他，就像看到一個鬼魂。

對方愣住的時間太長，Connor都忍不住開始擔心自己是不是把人給嚇傻了。當他已經開始思考是要先破窗而入確認對方的狀況，還是要先去找醫生的時候，Haytham總算動了，他推開椅子站起身，朝窗戶走來，替他打開窗子。

Connor跳進屋內，但他甚至來不及抖落身上的雪花，就已經被人壓在牆上，冰冷的袖劍抵著他的喉嚨。男人不再年輕，卻是頭經驗豐富、動作俐落的老狼，銳利的獠牙隨時可以咬斷獵物的喉嚨。

「你來做什麼？」年長的男人低吼，雙眼中沒有絲毫溫情，只見冷酷的殺意。  
Connor知道Haytham是認真的，讓他困擾的是，即使面臨生命威脅，自己卻毫無抵抗的意思，他甚至一點也不緊張。

「快說！」Haytham再次命令。

Connor可以感覺到袖劍的尖端壓上他的脖子，帶來些微的刺痛，他的脖子大概開始滲血了。Connor知道在自己的喉嚨被刺穿前，他最好有所表示，但問題是連他自己也不知道自己為何而來，他唯一確定的只有一件事。

「我不是來殺你的。」Connor想了想，又補了一句：「也不是來殺Charles Lee。」

Haytham冷哼一聲，「說的好像你做得到一樣。你最好老實點，兒子，你到底為什麼來這裡？別跟我說你愚蠢地把這裡錯認成你那些小刺客的據點。」

「老實說，我也不知道自己為什麼會來這裡。」Connor看著Haytham說道。

Haytham挑起眉毛，顯然不怎麼相信他的話，深藍色的眼睛在他臉上來回移動，Connor無法在其中捕捉到任何信任。

Connor知道自己的話毫無說服力可言，再考量到當初在福吉谷發生的事，Haytham的反應十分正常，但這仍然無法減輕他的胸口傳來的疼痛。

然而，出乎他意料的是Haytham竟然鬆手了。這名美洲聖殿騎士團的團長轉身走向書桌，再次埋首於桌上的文件之中，就像他不存在於這個房間之中。

Connor站在原地，不知所措地看著對方，不知道現在到底是什麼情況。

「除非你來的目的就是站在這裡一整個晚上，不然就找個位子坐下來。」Haytham突然開口，嚇了Connor一跳，他小小地蹦了一下。

熟悉的嗤笑聲響起，讓Connor放鬆下來。Haytham的反應讓他感到心安，他原本以為對方真的打算一整晚都無視他的存在。

Connor原本打算坐在小圓桌旁，但是現在他開始覺得有點冷了，所以他將木椅拉到壁爐前面，跨過椅面反身坐下，雙手交叉平放在椅背上，下巴抵著雙手，背對壁爐看向他的父親。

「你的儀態真好。」

Haytham抬起頭看了他一眼，對於他的坐姿顯然無法苟同。類似的嘲諷經常在他們之間發生，一瞬間，就像回到了過去，回到福吉谷之前，回到他們決裂之前。Connor想要反擊，但是突然間一股疲憊從他的骨頭中湧出，淹沒了他。他失去反擊的欲望，同時覺得空氣似乎變得更冷了，他把椅子又往壁爐挪了挪，一抬頭，正好對上Haytham打量的目光。

Connor不知道自己在想什麼，等到他意識到的時候，他已經脫口問出一個心中存在已久，但一直找不到適當機會詢問的問題：「當年你和母親是怎麼認識的？」

2.

Haytham沒注意到Connor是什麼時候來的，當他聽到敲窗的聲音，抬起頭看向窗外，看到他的兒子站在那裡，看起來和一年多前一樣傻，第一時間他感覺到純粹的喜悅盈滿他的胸口。

福吉谷一別之後，他知道自己失去了Connor的信任。他沒有料到Connor的反應會如此激烈，但是他應該要能夠預知到這一點，畢竟這名年輕人經歷過如此多的失去和背叛，而他的確隱瞞了真相一段時間，只為了能夠徹底摧毀對方對於Washington的忠誠。

他的確摧毀了那份忠誠，同時卻也失去了對方。

Haytham原本以為再次見到Connor的時候，他會面臨一項痛苦的抉擇，Connor和他之間只有一個人能夠活下來，沒想到Connor卻突然出現在他的窗前，看起來毫無敵意。

如果Connor是要來殺他的，他可以做得更好，而不是傻傻地敲敲玻璃等他來開窗。

不過Haytham仍然不知道對方的來意，除此之外自己竟然沒有察覺到有人來到窗前這一點也讓他十分惱怒，所以當Connor進到房間時，他立刻將他壓在牆上，袖劍抵著頸子，希望能夠知道對方出現的原因。讓Haytham訝異的是，Connor對此竟然毫無防備，甚至沒有任何掙扎。

然後是那些愚蠢的回答。

不知道為什麼會來這裡？這小子是認真的？Haytham挑起眉毛，懷疑地看著被他壓在牆上的年輕刺客。

那雙棕色的眼眸帶著真誠，不存有一絲虛偽，臉上也找不到任何說謊的痕跡。對此結果Haytham並不感到訝異，Connor一直都不知道該如何說謊，也不屑於謊言，因此就算對方的回答得多麼不合常理，Haytham還是相信了。

這隻狼崽子還是一樣行動不經大腦。

Haytham鬆了手，回到桌邊坐下，繼續處裡未完成的文書工作。這段時間年輕的刺客和他的學徒們沒少帶給他麻煩，再加上Charles那一邊的行動也不順利，讓他比過去更加繁忙。

Haytham一直沒聽到另一個人移動的聲音，他好奇地抬起頭，發現他的兒子傻傻地站在原地，像一頭迷路的大狗般不知所措。

Haytham壓抑內心湧出的笑意，說道：「除非你來的目的就是站在這裡一整個晚上，不然就找個位子坐下來。」

突如其來的發言顯然嚇到正在發呆的年輕人，看到對方小小地蹦了一下，Haytham終究還是忍不住笑了出來。雖然因為膚色較深加上夜晚光線不足，看得不是很清楚，但他還是看到年輕刺客因羞愧而紅通通的臉頰和耳朵。

他看著Connor走向小圓桌，原本以為對方要坐在那裡，沒想到卻是把椅子拖到了壁爐前面。

刺客粗魯的坐姿讓Haytham忍不住出言嘲諷，縱使他根本不介意。讓他驚訝的是，Connor並未如同他所預期般地反擊他的發言。

不太對勁。Haytham眨了下眼，仔細地打量坐在壁爐前的青年，發現了一些他之前沒注意到的細節。

Connor看起來十分疲憊，臉色很差，Haytham從來沒見過對方這副模樣。就算經歷過一場惡鬥或幾天幾夜長時間的追蹤獵捕，縱使傷痕累累，滿身血汙和泥土，他的兒子總是像頭保持警戒的狼，隨時準備展開下一場狩獵，咬住下一名獵物的喉嚨，而不會顯露出如此疲累的模樣。

當他還在猶豫是否該詢問時，Connor先開了口。

「當年你和母親是怎麼認識的？」

這是什麼狀況？年輕刺客的問題讓Haytham皺起眉頭，滿心疑惑。照Connor的個性，他以為對方會先提到Washington，畢竟那個人是導致他們父子決裂的原因，也是刺客和聖殿騎士的爭端之一，但是現在對方卻表現得像是把那些事情都拋到不知道哪裡去了一樣，第一個問題竟然是問這件事？Haytham不得不承認，當下他真的很想跑去Davenport莊園，問問Achilles到底是怎麼教他兒子的，怎麼會教出思緒如此跳躍而毫無邏輯的腦袋。

Haytham原本打算一口回絕，但是當他看到那雙充滿期盼的雙眼時，他無法說出那個字。

他什麼時候變得如此心軟？

Haytham嘆了口氣，開口說道：「26年前，我來到殖民地……」

3.

那是一個年代久遠的故事。

夜色漸深，窗外的風雪也越加猛烈。窗戶三不五時被風吹得格格作響，但這些噪音對於父子兩人的對話毫無影響。Connor安靜地坐在椅子上聽Haytham從頭一一道來，其間年長的男人只有休息一下，給兩人各自倒了一杯葡萄酒，然後又繼續講了下去。

記憶中的母親已經模糊，Connor看著Haytham在火光中忽明忽暗的臉龐，在低沉的聲音和特別的腔調之中，透過眼前這名男人，遙想兩人當時的身影。

「當Charles告知我Braddock的死訊時被Ziio聽到了，她認為我向她保證Braddock的死亡，卻一直隱瞞他還活著的消息，背叛了她的信任，利用了她。我試著向她解釋，但是沒有用，她太生氣了。她叫我離開，永遠不要再回來，我照做了，從此以後我們再也沒見過對方。」

Haytham嘆了口氣，一時間兩人都沒說話，但這樣的沉默並未讓人感到不適。Haytham似乎還沉浸在過往的記憶裡，而他的心中也有一些疑問，只是不知道問了是否會得到答案。

最後Connor還是不敵自己的好奇心，開口問道：「父親，你愛過母親嗎？」

Haytham看向他，思索了一下，最後說道：「我們相處的時間雖然不長，但我想是的，我的確愛著她，如果可以的話，我甚至希望我們可以共組家庭。」

這讓Connor忍不住繼續問下去：「你離開的時候知道她懷孕了嗎？」

頭髮灰白的男人搖了搖頭，「我不知道。如果我知道的話，或許事情不會變成現在這個樣子，但誰能肯定呢？」

他的父親一直看起來比實際的年齡年輕，但在這一瞬間，Connor覺得他似乎蒼老許多，彷彿過去二十多年的時光一瞬間在他的身上留下痕跡。這一瞬間轉眼即逝，或許是意識到自己的鬆懈，Haytham再次將自己武裝起來，現在他面前的，不再是Ziio的Haytham Kenway，而是聖殿騎士的。

「沒想到講了這麼久，天都亮了。」Haytham的聲音喚回Connor的神智。在他陷入自己的思緒的時候，Haytham已經走到窗前向窗外。

順著對方的視線，Connor發現他們真的就這樣講了一整晚。雪不知道什麼時候停了，遠處大陸的盡頭已經開始泛出隱約的紫光，再過不久，朝陽就會升起。

Connor站起身，隨手將酒杯放在壁爐上。他搓了搓手，從Haytham講到一半開始，他就覺得身體越來越冷，他本想提議增加壁爐的柴火，但年長的男人坐得離爐火更遠都沒有抱怨，他也不好意思開口，一直撐到現在，感覺寒意像是從骨頭裡透出來一樣，除此之外，還伴有濃濃的倦意，他相信只要躺下來，不管躺得是床還是硬梆梆的地，他都可以馬上睡著。

雖然他可以向Haytham請求一個房間休息，就像他以前做過的那樣，從Haytham目前的態度來看，或許他會同意他的請求，但這次Connor不想這麼做。

他有種感覺，他不能再繼續待在這裡。

他該離開了。

Connor經過Haytham的身邊，推開了窗戶，怎麼來就這麼離開。

就在這個時候，一隻手搭上了他的肩膀，Haytham的聲音從他背後傳來，「你看起來很累，應該留下來休息一下。」

這句話中的關懷太過明顯，一時間Connor還以為自己聽錯了。他側身看向Haytham，對方顯然也愣住了，幾秒後才補了一句：「不管如何你終究是我的兒子，如果你因為太過疲勞而被守衛逮到，我的臉也會被你丟光。」

Connor露出一個微笑，Haytham縮回手，悻悻然地看天看地就是不看他。不論Haytham表現得有多麼不在乎，但他終究還是關心他的。Connor可以在對方的聲音中聽到情真意切的關懷，已經好久沒有人這麼跟他說話，讓人如此懷念，捨不得離開。

他差一點就要因為這句話而留下來，但是他不能。

Connor笑著搖了搖頭，「我很想，真的，但我不能。」

……他不能留下，但既然Haytham看起來似乎心情不錯，或許他可以奢侈一點？

Connor向前踏了一步，拉近兩人間的距離，俯身擁抱年長的男人。

在他小的時候，Ziio經常給予他擁抱。在她死後，他再也無法忍受其他人的肢體碰觸，更別說是這種如此親密的動作。Haytham是他的敵人，但同時也是他的父親，他想試試看，而讓他又訝異又開心的是，不像和其他人的肢體接觸，擁抱Haytham一點也沒讓他感到任何不舒服。

他可以感覺到懷中的軀體一開始有些僵硬，但是他沒有被推開，幾秒後他甚至感覺到Haytham的雙手環住他，給了他一個短暫但貨真價實的擁抱。

Connor鬆開手，咧嘴而笑，看著那雙曾經陌生，但現在已經熟悉無比的灰藍色雙眼說道：「再見了，父親。」

4.

「父親，你愛過母親嗎？」

Haytham沒想到Connor會問這個問題，不過仔細一想，會產生這個疑問也是理所當然。

或許當時的他無法確定自己對Ziio的感覺為何，但是現在他已經可以給予肯定的答覆。他愛過那個女人，不，甚至現在他還是愛著她，那段兩人一起度過的時光，是他長大成人後難得擁有的美好記憶，他甚至希望能夠永遠持續下去，但是他無法放下聖殿騎士的責任，而Ziio崇尚自由的個性恐怕也無法同意聖殿騎士的信念，如果能夠有更多的時間相處，他會試著說服她，或許他會成功，但是Charles的到來讓這個可能成為不可能。

「你離開的時候知道她懷孕了嗎？」

這個問題Haytham回答得毫不遲疑，他不知道。

如果他知道的話……Haytham無法確定當時的他會怎麼做，因為無論如何他都不會放棄身為聖殿騎士的責任，但或許……

在這二十多年間，他經常想到Ziio，猜想如果他沒和對方斷絕聯繫，若是他努力向Ziio解釋並請求原諒，他們有沒有繼續在一起的可能；在知道Connor是他的兒子後，他也不時想過如果當時他沒有離開，又或者他持續關注Ziio的動向，他可以救得了她，就算救不了，他也可以照顧他們的兒子，現在他們不會成為敵人，兵刃相向……每一次，Haytham都告訴自己別再想下去。人生是一場從此岸到彼岸的航行，沒有人能夠改變過去的航程，只能一次又一次做出選擇，然後承受著這項決定的後果繼續航行。

Haytham站起身活動有些僵硬的身體，來到窗邊時才發現天際線已經開始變色。

「沒想到講了這麼久，天都亮了。」他隨口說了一句，就聽到背後傳來椅子移動的聲音。Haytham看向Connor，年輕刺客正將酒杯放到壁爐上，接著搓了搓手，看起來似乎很冷。

Haytham挑起眉毛。他不記得以前對方有這麼怕冷。

Connor朝他走來，經過他的身邊走向窗戶，看來是打算要走了。他的步伐略顯蹣跚，讓Haytham忍不住皺起眉頭。

這孩子一整晚的表現都不太對勁……就在這時，Connor已經打開窗戶，Haytham知道他再不行動就來不及了──來不及什麼他也不知道，他只知道不能就這麼讓對方離開。

Haytham伸手搭上年輕刺客的肩膀，開口說道：「你看起來很累，應該留下來休息一下。」

話一說出口Haytham自己也愣住了。這句話的關心意味太過明顯，這一直是他和Connor相處時極力避免的情況。

Connor側身看向他，他立刻補充：「不管如何你終究是我的兒子，如果你因為太過疲勞而被守衛逮到，我的臉也會被你丟光。」

這句話一說更顯得欲蓋彌彰，Haytham恨不得咬掉自己的舌頭。看到Connor的微笑，有一瞬間他想一拳揍上去，看對方還笑不笑得出來，但這麼做實在太小家子氣，所以Haytham最後還是放下手，四處張望，就是不想看到那張傻呼呼的笑臉。

他氣自己總是對Connor心軟，表現出過多的關懷，但是當Connor拒絕他的提議時，他又感到有一點失望，除此之外，年輕刺客古怪的反應讓他開始擔心起對方是不是又捲進什麼大麻煩。

看向他的雙眼帶著太多的眷戀，這孩子顯然想要留下來，卻像被什麼驅趕著一樣堅持要離開。他惹上什麼大麻煩了嗎？如果有什麼事如此緊急，為什麼還要來找他，花一整個晚上聽他說這些過去的事？

這時年輕刺客往前跨了一步，Haytham感覺對方帶有任何敵意，所以他沒有後退，接著他就發現自己被緊緊抱住。

Haytham僵住了，這二十多年間沒人這樣抱過他，禮貌性的擁抱當然有，但這種用力大到讓人有點喘不過氣的可沒有。雖然不知道Connor為什麼突然這麼做，但Haytham發現自己竟然不討厭這種感覺，他放鬆了下來。

這是他們父子間的第一個擁抱，或許也是最後一個，下次見面大概無法像現在這樣平和地道別。意識到這一點，就這麼一次，Haytham允許自己暫時放下身為聖殿騎士團團長的身分，成為一個單純的父親，回抱自己的兒子。

好冷的身體。Haytham為懷中的冰涼而感到訝異，Connor給他的感覺不像是在溫暖的屋內待了一個晚上，反倒像剛從冰天雪地中回來。

Connor先鬆開了手，在Haytham還來不及說話前，後退了一步，看著他開朗地笑了出來。

這是Haytham第一次看到對方笑得如此開心，就像一個得到珍貴寶物的孩子。這是一個漂亮的笑容，讓Haytham也忍不住跟著嘴角微微上揚，但是他的微笑隨即因為眼前的景象而凍結。

年輕刺客的身影正逐漸變得透明。

「再見了，父親。」Connor笑著對他說。

Haytham想叫他留下來，卻一點聲音也發不出來。

他伸出手想抓住他的兒子，卻穿過對方只抓到空氣。

Connor消失了。

Haytham愣在原地。他可以看見窗外雪已經停了，朝陽從遙遠的地平線上升起，金色的光芒照在白茫茫的大地上，街道上，房屋磚瓦之上，但是他的兒子卻不在那些地方。幾秒之前，Connor還站在他面前，給了他兩人之間的第一個擁抱，現在Haytham卻找不到他了。

書房裡除了他以外空無一人，昨夜的事彷彿從未發生過。

終

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年完成的文，最近在整理電腦中的紀錄翻了出來。  
當初應該有想寫後續發展，畢竟我不喜歡BE，可是我真的找不到當初寫的後續發展啊......


End file.
